


A Little Present

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, mikaani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Annie got home from work, she was planning on relaxing in bed. Mikasa shatters those plans with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Present

Annie sighed and dropped her head back on the pillow, staring at the ceiling of her bedroom. She called out, "Mikasa, you're taking _forever_." She had arrived home five minutes prior and as per her usual routine, promptly stripped out of her work clothes to relax in her boy shorts and bra. 

"I'm telling you right now, Leonhardt, if you don't shut up and give me a minute, you'll regret it." Mikasa was in the en suite bathroom, doing _something_ , Annie was assuming. She rested her arms under her head and sighed again. When the bathroom door opened, Annie propped herself on her elbows and whatever she had been planning on saying was completely forgotten. 

In a thin black negligee, Mikasa stood in the doorway, biting her lip and looking aside. Annie quietly mumbled,  "When did you get that?"

"Last week," her girlfriend replied. She ran a hand nervously through her hair as she approached and then got on the bed. "What is it, Annie? Do you like it?" When she saw Annie bite her lip and her eyes focused on the way Mikasa's breasts were thinly veiled, Mikasa allowed herself to crawl up to the other woman and whisper, "You look a little distracted. Is there something you'd like to say?"

Running a hand up Mikasa's thigh, Annie mumbled, "You should keep this on." She smirked as her girlfriend leaned in for a kiss; the way that Mikasa moaned softly and let Annie gently nibble at her lips was all Annie needed to know that Mikasa was going to let her take charge. They kept kissing while Annie's hands ran up and down her girlfriend's thighs, eliciting goosebumps on the pale skin. Annie grinned when Mikasa pulled away to breathe. Her hands slipped under the fabric and felt Mikasa's hips. "Oh, is there matching panties to go with that negligee?"

Blushing slightly, Mikasa muttered, "Shut up and be nice, I bought this for you." She bit her lip when one of Annie's hands climbed higher and stroked her abdomen, tracing the definition of muscle there. "You're going to be awful and tease me, aren't you?" 

"Not necessarily," Annie drawled quietly, "but I think I might want to use a toy on you." Removing her hand from under the negligee, Annie brushed her thumbs over the thin lace covering Mikasa's breasts. She smiled to see her nipples harden and tilted her head just so to draw Mikasa into another kiss. Her hands continued to massage her girlfriend's breasts while Mikasa shifted and slipped one of her thighs between Annie's, also straddling one of Annie's thighs. She clenched her legs slightly, rocking her hips carefully to illicit a moan from Annie's lips. "Foreplay?"

"We don't have to go fast," she replied softly. Her voice was growing slightly husky as she continued to rock her hips, arms holding her up with her hands on either side of Annie's head. It was when Annie shifted her thigh to rub against Mikasa's sex harder that the taller woman's eyes closed and she started panting softly. She opened her eyes again when Annie lightly pressed a hand to her chest and had her sit up. Annie followed and lifted the thigh that Mikasa was straddling as she held onto her girlfriend's hips. Putting her hands on Annie's shoulders, Mikasa began riding the shorter woman's leg and whimpering. "Annie-" She bit her lip and started to gyrate her hips, eyes fluttering open to see Annie grinning. 

Annie continued to hold onto Mikasa's hips even as she used her teeth to gently maneuver the lace out of her way, catching one of her nipples between her lips. Mikasa gasped and tilted her head back, moaning quietly as her girlfriend kept sucking. The hands on her hips kept guiding her pace on Annie's thigh and it didn't take long for Mikasa to start quivering. Annie softly said, "I want to make you come a couple times before we really get started." She leaned in and pushed the lace aside from Mikasa's other breast. Annie used her teeth to lightly graze the sensitive skin, nipping lightly between licking. She glanced at Mikasa's face and watched carefully, gauging how she reacted. Her face was starting to get red and the way she bit her lip made Annie's whole body go warm. She left Mikasa's breasts to kiss her way up her neck and softly nuzzled her jaw. "You're so beautiful like this, Mika."

"L-like what?" she stammered softly. Her voice was husky and her hips twitched involuntarily as she felt one of Annie's hands slip between their bodies to rub her through her panties. 

"Ready to be taken," her girlfriend quipped. She rubbed in slow, firm circles at Mikasa's clit. The other woman was squirming, clenching her thighs around Annie's leg and grinding. Annie bit softly at her girlfriend's throat, sucking and nibbling to illicit moans and whimpers from her lips. She carefully pushed Mikasa's panties aside to run her fingers through the wetness between her legs. "Tell me when." Annie continued to lightly tease, licking the bite marks she left on Mikasa's jugular even as one finger dipped further between the folds of her sex. She teased her girlfriend further, pushing in with one finger slowly and smiling to feel Mikasa's throat vibrate with a moan. Pulling her finger back just as slowly, Annie whispered, "You haven't told me when yet." Another finger was added and she watched as Mikasa's eyes fluttered again. 

It was the same, slow push and withdraw before Mikasa gasped, "Annie, now." Her girlfriend finally complied and began a rhythm based on what would make Mikasa's heart pound. She started out slow and only thrust faster when the taller woman's nails dragged across her back. Mikasa shifted and sat between Annie's thighs, legs wrapped around the blonde's waist. Her eyes dropped to watch Annie's hand as it worked between her legs, thrusting and curling just so to make her cry out sharply. She bit her lip, resting her head on Annie's shoulder and digging her nails into her girlfriend's spine, trembling and panting. It didn't take much longer that Mikasa pressed her forehead to Annie's neck and shuddered, moaning as she came. Mikasa gently brought her hands away from Annie's back and brushed them up her sides, over her breasts, and up to cup her cheeks; she lifted her head to kiss her girlfriend deeply, panting against her lips. She mumbled, "You must really like what I got for you."

"Probably one of my favorites," Annie chimed with a grin. She kissed Mikasa's throat and murmured, "Go ahead and lay down." When Mikasa did so, the shorter woman lightly grabbed the backs of her knees and spread Mikasa's legs. "I told you at least a couple times. You don't mind, right?"

Mikasa shook her head and mumbled, "No, it's ok."

"You've got a lot of stamina. It's a little frustrating sometimes." She tilted her head and smiled, moving to place her hands on either side of Mikasa's head and hummed, "You came a little faster than usual. Were you playing with yourself before I got home?" She leaned down closer and whispered into her ear, "C'mon, Mika, you know I like it when you tell me." 

"Only a little," the other woman replied softly. While Annie brought her hands away from beside Mikasa's head, Mikasa squirmed and tipped her chin slightly to accommodate Annie's open-mouthed kiss. She shuddered, feeling her girlfriend's nails ghost over the insides of her thighs. Normally, Mikasa capitalized on how sensitive Annie's thighs were; especially the backs of her thighs and how the slightest touch there would make Annie jolt and gasp. But with Annie above her and being so tender, Mikasa could only shiver in delight as her girlfriend started drawing patterns closer and closer to the apex of her legs. It was hard to keep her legs open but Mikasa was soon focused on how Annie began to bite at her breasts with varying roughness. She did not limit herself to just Mikasa's nipples, biting the fleshy sides and sucking to leave vibrant red marks on the skin.

With her mouth occupied by leaving hickey after hickey on her girlfriend's breasts, Annie flattened her hands over the quivering muscles of Mikasa's legs and rubbed. As her fingers got ever closer to Mikasa's sex, the woman on her back began to shiver more and whine, raising her hips eagerly. Annie finally obliged and slipped the panties aside again to place her thumb over Mikasa's clit and rub in tight circles. Mikasa's hips jerked and that was when Annie raised her head from her girlfriend's breasts. She teased gently, "Too sensitive, Ackerman?"

She bit her lip and mumbled defiantly, "No." But with that said, her head dropped back in a moan when Annie stroked her clit yet again. Three fingers entered her and she grabbed Annie's shoulders to brace herself. Mikasa whimpered quietly when the fingers started pumping. Annie used her free hand to push the negligee apart just slightly to allow herself access to the tight muscles of Mikasa's abdomen and the way they quivered. Her hand stroked the soft skin and she bent her head to follow the trail with her tongue. Faintly, she heard Mikasa mention, "You haven't..."

"After," Annie retorted. She smirked and ran her hand up Mikasa's side, adding, "I'm a bit more patient than you, in this respect." The frustration in Mikasa's eyes spurred Annie on and she started thrusting faster, her head lowering further and further until she glanced up and caught the other woman's gaze. It was a game they liked to play; they would lock eyes with one another while one of them went down and the other would try to keep their eyes open as long as possible. Annie took to lapping softly at her girlfriend's clit while her fingers still pumped in and out, curling slightly to get a reaction. The most reaction she would get was a sharp gasp or even a little whimper. But it was worth it. Her free hand went from stroking Mikasa's stomach to holding the panties out of the way and keeping one thigh down. 

Mikasa arched, gripping the sheets in her fists to refrain from gripping Annie's hair too tight. She did not break her gaze though and started panting quietly. Her eyes finally shut when teeth lightly grazed her clit and she gave a sharp cry, letting go of the sheets with one hand and placing it over the hand on her thigh. "Annie-" She didn't get to say more as Annie focused on bringing her over the edge. Annie sucked on Mikasa's clit while her hand continued to pump. It took the graze of teeth and the curling of fingers to make Mikasa come yet again. Her body tensed with one sharp gasp and then relaxed slowly. She opened her eyes to see Annie smiling up at her, chin resting just below her navel. She huffed a laugh, "You look so obnoxiously pleased with yourself." 

"As long as you don't make a cat joke, we're good," Annie said lightly. She got up and pecked her girlfriend on the lips before fishing the strap-on out of the drawer beside the the bed. Annie got it comfortably in place and grabbed the lube, warming it a little before reaching back and stroking the length of Mikasa's slit. The woman continued, smiling when Mikasa spread her legs again. Annie asked, "Do you want to ride?" Her smile widened when Mikasa nodded and sat up, shifting to let Annie lay down. While Annie got comfortable, head on the pillow and legs slightly bent, Mikasa leaned over to kiss her. Mikasa then straddled her girlfriend and reached down to line the strap-on up, glancing at Annie as she licked her lips. Then, she lowered herself onto the toy, moaning as she settled on it. Annie's hands came to rest on her hips again and Mikasa splayed her fingers over her girlfriend's stomach as she rose up and sank back down. The pace was slow to begin with as Mikasa reacquainted herself with the length and girth. Annie's hands squeezed her hips and helped guide Mikasa as she started to rock her hips a little faster. Her abdomen tensed, the muscle flexing with her movements as she rolled her hips. Under her, Annie's attention was wandering from the look of pleasure and concentration to Mikasa's bared breasts and down to watch as her girlfriend rocked up and down on the toy. There was something enticing about how Mikasa's breasts bounced lightly with the thrusts.

Sweat started to bead on the back of Mikasa's neck and she bit her lip, trying to concentrate on prolonging the build-up. It was hard to do when Annie, using the leverage of her bent legs, began to thrust up into Mikasa.  She jolted but held herself slightly aloft to give Annie the opportunity to set the pace. The taller woman's head rested on Annie's shoulder as she whimpered, "Annie!" After her first two orgasms, Mikasa was already teetering dangerously close to the brink again and she tried to control her breathing. She sucked in a breath and held it for a moment as she ran her hands up to grab Annie's breasts. Below her, Annie groaned and tipped her head back as her back arched, changing the angle of the toy inside of Mikasa. Biting her lip, Mikasa began to bounce up and down on her girlfriend's lap, panting quietly as she rubbed the pert nipples under her thumbs. 

Annie glanced up at her taller girlfriend, watching as she brought herself close to orgasm yet again. Her breasts were cupped in Mikasa's hands and the long, slender fingers squeezed and rolled her nipples with just enough pressure to lightly pinch. To help Mikasa along, the shorter woman placed one hand just below her navel and used her thumb to rub Mikasa's clit. She grinned at the way Mikasa's hips jerked. With a breathless laugh, Annie said, "It's ok, Mika, just a little more."

Back arching, head falling to rest on Annie's shoulder, Mikasa's breath hitched as she came. She moaned, low and long, against her girlfriend's skin. Mikasa whimpered as Annie held her hips in place on the toy; as she came down from her high, Mikasa panted, "W-Why do you enjoy doing that?"

"Doing what?" Annie replied innocently. 

"H-holding me in place when I'm c-coming." She tried to glare at the shorter woman but it fell flat as Annie smiled up at her. Mikasa sat up and ran a hand through her hair, her breathing starting to even out. The woman lifted her hips just so off of the dildo, exhaling sharply as it left her. Moving off of Annie's lap, Mikasa undid the straps holding the toy to her hips and dropped it to the side of the bed. She smirked and said, "Your turn." Her hands went back to Annie's chest, kneading the flesh and smiling at how Annie's eyes closed. "Happy it's Friday?"

"You wouldn't believe how happy I am," Annie groaned softly. She bit her lip as Mikasa's hands started to squeeze a little more firmly. Her attention was brought back to Mikasa when her girlfriend leaned in and bumped their noses together. They kissed as the taller woman massaged Annie's breasts, once again toying with her nipples. It wasn't much longer that the blonde female was whining insistently.

Mikasa smirked at her and purred, "What happened to your patience?" She received a weak glare but obliged, lowering her head to catch one of Annie's nipples between her lips. Her hands wandered, tracing nonsensical patterns down the length of her girlfriend's stomach and sides. As Mikasa suckled at Annie's breast, moving away from her nipple to leave marks on the sides, her fingers found the protrusions of her lover's hip bones. It always made Annie's hips jerk when Mikasa's nails scratched over the soft skin. After attending to the other breast similarly, a feeling of pride swelling in Mikasa at the various red marks and the look of want it had caused on Annie's face, she kissed the faint definition of her girlfriend's stomach. Mikasa tilted her head, her tongue tracing Annie's hip. She murmured, "I love you." 

"I l-love you too," Annie replied, running a hand into the soft black strands of hair. She grew confused when Mikasa halted; her girlfriend guided her to sit up and then she watched as Mikasa retrieved her scarf from the headboard. "What the-"

She tied the scarf around Annie's wrists and kissed her softly. "Something fun." Mikasa shifted to lay somewhat between her girlfriend's legs; then, she slipped three fingers into Annie's core and started to slowly thrust. She smiled, seeing the blush on Annie's face grow darker. Annie moaned behind closed lips and her eyes shut as Mikasa continued to pleasure her. It was easy to keep the pace and Mikasa's lips curled into a pleased grin when she felt Annie's body tremble. However, after a few moments, she wanted to hear her lover's voice. With her free hand, she raised two fingers to Annie's lips and tapped softly. "Open," she ordered quietly. Annie didn't do so and Mikasa used her thumb to press on Annie's chin. The shorter woman's lips parted and her lover's two fingers slipped in. "Good girl..." 

Annie panted around Mikasa's fingers and moaned, her hips trying to buck into the thrusting. She whined, her tongue starting to circle the fingers in her mouth. The feeling of Annie's tongue rubbing against her fingers made the taller woman's entire body shudder and warm. In turn, she increased the pace of her thrusting and also used her thumb to press over the hood of Annie's clit. "Ahh-" Annie tried to form words, wanting to moan Mikasa's name and feel more of her. As she realized that her girlfriend would not move closer, Annie resorted to sucking on Mikasa's fingers, moaning against the digits. The fingers inside her core curled and beckoned from within, bringing the woman to the brink. 

"It's ok, Annie," Mikasa whispered, "you can come." She smiled as her girlfriend's eyes fluttered. There was a flash of blue before Annie shut her eyes again and her head dropped. Annie was still sucking on Mikasa's fingers as she came, shaking and moaning. As her smaller girlfriend trembled and came down from her high, Mikasa gently slowed her thrusting, waiting until she had stopped contracting to withdraw her fingers. Pulling her fingers from Annie's mouth, she smiled warmly and murmured, "How do you feel?" 

"Where did you get that idea?" Annie asked breathlessly. 

The taller female blushed. "It was in a book I read. I thought maybe you'd enjoy it." She smiled softly and undid the scarf, setting it aside. They wrapped each other in a hug, cuddling under the covers. "I love you, Annie." 

"I love you too, babe," Annie yawned. "Best Friday ever."

" _Best_ Friday ever?" Mikasa grinned. 

"Ok, one of the best," the smaller woman amended. She rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder, nestling against her side. "You know, I got a promotion recently."

Humming softly, Mikasa nodded. "I know, you told me. What about it?"

"Well, my boss called me in and told me when and where I'm gonna be moving to for the promotion." 

The air between them became slightly tense and Mikasa could almost feel her heart start to stop. "And?"

"I'm only going to telecommute to work. I don't have to move. I just have to fly into Maria once every few months to attend conferences." She smiled, feeling Mikasa relax under her. Annie tilted her head to look at her girlfriend and grinned. "I didn't want to move, so it was either telecommute or give up the promotion."

There was a pause before Mikasa burst into laughter and snorted, "You're such a fucking brat."

"I'm _your_ fucking brat and I love you."


End file.
